Do Fingers Fing?
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Hey Izzy, Why do they call them fingers if they don't fing?" A Kari X Izzy story part three of the random oneshot series.


A/n: Thought of this while I was having a random conversation with my friends, thought it'd work perfect with my Kari X Izzy story.

_Reviews for __Cute little Duck_

_PrincessJaded: Don't worry, no offence taken... That story is really bad. I'm re writing it now that I seem to be more in the flow of this... So a new & improved version will be out soon. And I'm glad you like the Zelda part xD that was my favorite part to write 'cause I also love Ocarina of Time… an it just makes my day to write about it._

A/n: I give you Fing 

Kari had and idea, a good idea that she thought she'd be able to pull off, but first, she needed some help, she was in front of her brother's door currently, she was pretty sure he could help her. "Tai?" She said, knocking, she heard a mumbled "one minute" some banging and a small voice that sounded a lot like Takeru. She almost thought about asking her brother, but decided against it as he opened the door looking rather disheveled.

"Oh, Kar' yeah what is it?" He said, straitening out his shirt. "Sorry you woke me up from a nap." He quickly explained, running a hand through his hair. Kari giggled slightly, before remembering why she was here.

"How do you get a genius to talk to you?" Kari asked her brother looked at her confused, then suspicious; she smiled back innocently, hiding as much as she could.

"What are you planning Kari?" He asked, Kari sighed and gave Tai a look that said, 'Just answer the question.' He sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know, ask them a question?" Kari's eyes lit up. That could work.

"Thanks Tai!" she said, running off out of the apartment and down the stairs. Tai shook his head and stepped back into his room shutting the door quietly.

Kari had stopped running now, another thought plaguing her mind. If she asked her genius a question how would she get him to be quiet? She stopped fully wondering what to do, and then she found another brilliant idea. She pulled out her phone and dialed quickly. "Hey, Mimi, when you ask Ken a question how do you get him to shut up if his answer is too long?" She asked, she could hear her friend giggle on the other like.

"Oh, well you just put something there, it works really well, y'know like food, or something to drink, or stuff like that." She said, more giggling ensued before she continued. "Listen Kari, hun, I have to go tell me how your plan works 'K?" Mimi hung up quickly; Kari smiled and hurried on towards her destination.

???

Izzy sat at his computer desk, wildly typing on his computer, trying to fix a program that had been haunting him for days. He heard a soft knock at his door. "Izzy, dear, a friend of yours is here to see you." His mother said through the oak door. Izzy barely registered what she said before automatically answering 'Come in'. His door opened and shut quietly.

"Hey Izzy I had a quick question, do you think you could answer it?" Kari said, moving behind the young genius. Izzy sighed, but paused his typing nonetheless. Turning to face the brunette girl, showing her she had his complete attention. "Why are fingers called 'fingers' if they don't 'fing'?(1)" He stared at her, thinking hard, before answering.

"Well, I suppose the logical explanation is that it somehow derives from phalanges, which are the 'finger' bones, but really one must ask, can fingers actually 'fing' and we have not just discovered it? And if that hasn't happened, then what exactly is fing? Is it a movement? or- mmph!-"Izzy fell backwards slightly, into his chair as Kari leaned forward, and kissed him. She smiled as he leaned back into the kiss after the initial shock, after a second, Kari pulled away and Izzy opened his mouth, stuttering slightly, trying to form actual words.

"Kari, if you were just trying to kiss me, why did you ask a question?" Kari smiled and sat down on the chair facing towards, him.

"Well, I asked Tai what I should do to get you to talk to me, and he said, 'ask him a question. So then I was going to come start a conversation with you, but I didn't know what to do if you went off into a tangent, so I called Mimi and asked her what she did when Ken did that, and she told me she put something else in front of him, like food or something to drink, so then I got the idea to kiss you to get you to pay attention to me, and if I'm not mistaken you enjoyed it immensely." Kari said, she opened her mouth to speak again, but found it rather difficult when another set of lips were on hers. It had worked; she got Izzy to kiss her back. He smiled back at her. He'd been trying to think for weeks of a good way to get to know the brunette girl better and this was defiantly a good way.

"So, how about we go see a movie Kari" Izzy said, closing his program and shutting down the computer, her face- if possible- beamed more then she already was, and she quickly agreed. The two of them walked out of the apartment and all the way to the theaters hand – in –hand.

1: I totally keep asking people this question 'cause I really want to know the answer, but no one's been able to tell me… Sad day. And the whole phalanges thing was also me. That's what I decided one day.

A/n Well.. That was different, but I like it. Not as good as my Cute Little duck story, but I'd say its close to being as good. I defiantly had fun writing it. So, R&R tell me ways that I can improve this story, or any of my others. My next mission: Taichi X Takeru.. OH YES! finally something I've written before.. I thought they were all going to random obscure things I've never written.


End file.
